


suits always did look good on her

by Madame



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame/pseuds/Madame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deirdre thinks about Jacqueline, what would their first time be like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	suits always did look good on her

**Author's Note:**

> this is just straight up smut of these two but im a sucker for the aesthetic of living off their husbands fortunes and seeing each other in secret.  
> dedicated to tessa! who finally gave me a taste of my own medicine.

She saw Jacqueline again today, suits always did look good on her, pencil skirts and jackets she just wants to peel off the toned arms she knows are hiding beneath. How would she do it? would the jacket come off in the heat of their kisses? frantically shoved off so Deirdre can scrabble at the dress underneath, hunt for its zip? Or would she slowly remove it, all the need to rush gone, they already got off once with their clothes on already, thighs pushed between thighs and the thick material of well made skirts providing excellent friction. Jacqueline would push her on to the table/desk/sofa/bed, she'd straddle Deirdre's hips and slowly remove the jacket before reaching for the zip of her dress. Deirdre would start to rise to help but Jacqueline would make a tutting noise and she'd have to wait. Jacqueline would release the zip and pull her arms from the dress, maybe she'd have a black lace bra or the burgundy one she knows goes so well with Jacqueline's completion. 

She knows she shouldn't be fantasizing about her but God she wants to kiss her so desperately at times, when Jacqueline beats her at her own game, she glows with victory and Deirdre wants to drag her close and feel that triumph against her skin, against her lips. 

In her own bed she slips her hand down towards her stomach, beneath the waist of her underwear. She's already damp, enough excitement not to reach for the lube in her draw. Deirdre continues the scenario in her head, Jacqueline would undo the buttons of the shirt Deirdre was wearing, she'd untuck it from her pencil skirt and part it away from her bra. Deirdre would wear the dark blue one, she knew it made her look irresistible. The weight and heat of Jacqueline on her hips would make her squirm for pressure where she wanted it. Jacqueline would bend down, press kisses to the top of her breasts, Deirdre wouldn't be able to help lacing her fingers through her hair, maybe Jacqueline would like that. maybe she'd groan against Deirdre's collarbone before kissing her, the last of the lipstick would be left around Deirdre's lips. Deirdre would wind her arms around her during the kiss, she'd find the clasp of her bra and release it. Jacqueline would pull back and it would be the most wonderful sight, her eyes would be sparkling and her mouth red with their kisses and lipstick, dress bunched up around her middle, her bra would only be hanging on her shoulders leaving her breasts free and she would be grinning wickedly. The imaginary sight alone was enough to make Deirdre sigh as she pushed her her fingers slowly down her slit.

Perhaps they’d continue kissing, Deirdre is sure she could kiss Jacqueline for hours, just slowly pressing their lips together and exploring her mouth in bright sunlight next to french windows and patios. They could curl up together on a swing in one of their back gardens. There would be no overlookers, the fences are 8 foot high. They’d be alone save for the quiet hum of traffic and rustle of their own clothes and be allowed to take it slow in a way that’s never achieved with their husbands.

Yes Jacqueline would have that triumphant smirk on her face and Deirdre would kiss it right off her, she’d slide her hands between Jacqueline's thighs and feel that grin fall against her lips as Jacqueline would gasp and bury her face into Deirdre’s neck. Deirdre would tease her, she’d press two fingers against her clit, pressure, but no movement maybe Jacqueline would even whine, kissing up her neck, leave a hickey under her jaw that’d she’d press when she was alone and remembering this later. She’d have to cover it up not that her husband wouldn't even notice if she didn’t. Jacqueline would grind her center down into Deirdre’s hand, trying to create friction and Deirdre would take pity on her. She’d slide her fingers down through her wet lips, press them into her while keeping pressure on her clit and allow Jacqueline to rock against them. She’d match her pace, maybe Jacqueline would have to sit up, ride her fingers while she steadied herself with warm hands on Deirdre’s stomach, her face and chest would be flushed and peppered with lipstick and kisses, Deirdre wants to know what she looks like in the throes of ecstasy, she wants to know what she’d look like when she came from Deirdre’s hand, would she throw her head back, would she gasp and look down at her, stars in her eyes, maybe it would be quiet, maybe Deirdre would have to work on eliciting noise from her, she wants to know what her name sounds like from that mouth when her fingers are buried in her. Her own fingers are working on herself, that last thought pushing her over the edge as she arches her back and gasps Jacqueline’s name in the air of her bedroom.

Afterwards maybe they’d just lie next to each other, Jacqueline slumpt against her, she’d roll to her side smiling and still breathing heavily. Deirdre would arrange their limbs in a more comfortable position, maybe grab and blanket or throw if there was one around, bring a washcloth for clean up. She’d throw an arm over Jacqueline, kiss her softly and slowly, maybe Jacqueline would cup her face, her rings cool against her cheek. Their eyes would close, comfortable in each other's presence, their would be no children to pick up, no to do lists waiting, no events to organise they could simply breath and hold each other.

In her bedroom Deirdre’s breathing slows and she opens her eyes to the clean white ceiling. She wants to know all these things, it’s time she should really find out.


End file.
